Chompy Mage
The Chompy Mage (チョンピー·メイジ, Chonpī Meiji) is a wizard who has the ability to summon Chompies and transform into a giant Chompy and the latest member of the Doom Raiders introduced in the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Giants. He dislikes anyone who isn't a Chompy, and always has a Chompy puppet on his left hand which he occassionally speaks for. His brother is the Sheep Mage. After the events of the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team, the Chompy Mage later traded a life of crime to be part of the Avenge Lander Senseis in the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Imaginators, training Imaginators of the Bazooker Battle Class. "Chompy Power!" :—Chompy Mage's Sensei catchphrase. Appearance :Voice actor: Alex Ness (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography Like those creepy ventriloquists at kids’ birthday parties — except, you know, more psychotic — Chompy Mage is a deranged wizard obsessed with one thing and one thing only: chompies, tiny, annoying green creatures that bark like dogs, and try to eat anything that comes near them. Chompy Mage loves these little horrors so much that he dresses like one, and even wears a chompy puppet on his hand that he talks to and considers his best friend. Pathetic, right? Yep, this guy takes fandom to a whole other level. Appearance Gallery Background Personality The Chompy Mage is obsessed with Chompies, so much that he dresses like one and doesn't like anyone who isn't a Chompy. Aside from that, he also appears to have little to no respect for others but his own allies, constantly annoying Flynn until he warmed up to him during the credits of Giants. However, since becoming a Doom Raider, the Chompy Mage shows great respect towards his fellow villains, not intending to turn them into Chompies, knowing that doing so would anger them greatly. His Chompy puppet appears to be a split personality or have a mind of its own occasionally, rather childish and carefree; it is seen mocking or looking away from other people during Trap Team while the Mage appears to be paying attention to them, replying to him, and in SuperChargers staring down into another Chompy in their vehicle before the Chompy Mage shooed it away. In Battlecast, it also frequently replies to him and talks to the opponents. After his rehabilitation in Skylanders: Imaginators, the Chompy Mage still holds on to his love for Chompies, but now believes that they should be used for good instead of evil. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Being a wizard, the Chompy Mage has the ability to summon magic that can either be harmful or heal the Avenge Landers, switching the worlds will reverse their properties. He also has the ability to transform into a giant Chompy and summon Chompies with a wave of his staff. The Chompy Mage can use his staff's magic to turn anyone into a Chompy. He can also summon a forcefield to protect himself, or teleport when the time calls for it. As a giant Chompy, the Chompy Mage can release eggs that would hatch into regular Chompies or Enfuego Chompies, depending on which world they are in. He can also blow gusts of wind, and inhale to draw the Avenge Lander towards it to bite them. In Trap Team, the Chompy Mage reveals the ability to change into his Super Magma form while in his Chompy stage. In Legend of the Avenge Landers: Battlecast, that is extended when he also shows the ability to change his element to Ice and become a Jumbo Frigid Chompy, or become a Jumbo Enfuego Chompy with the Fire element. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Evil magic * Summons Chompies * Transforms into giant Chompy * Turns people into Chompies * Chompzooka! * Talk to the Hand! * Chompy Pile! * Staff Shot * Chompies to Go Please Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Weapons History Past Believe it or not, the Chompy Mage actually adopted and raised by Chompies. At least that is how his Chompy hand puppet tells the story. Having been raised by Chompies, it is no surprise that the old magician is a little strange. He simply grew up embracing the Chompy way – believing that Skylands would be a better place if everyone was a Chompy – an illegal enchantment which he has actually tried to perform on several occasions. Synopsis See also * Dark Golden Queen External links * Chompy Mage Skylanders Wiki Trivia * He thinks he is a great singer, but he is in fact pretty bad. ** Despite this, he was a good rapper in It's Christmas 4 Bad Guyz 2. * He loves enchiladas, like Flynn, Daxter, Sharpfin, and Buzz. * Flynn has offered to help him find a new job. * The Chompy Mage is the only Doom Raider who wasn't seen in the opening of Trap Team along with the other Doom Raiders; this is because the Chompy Mage was imprisoned in Cloudcracker Prison sometime after the other Doom Raiders were first incarcerated. * As he appears on the Dread-Yacht's dingy during the credits of Giants, it appears that he can teleport. * The Chompy Mage is very similar to his brother, the Sheep Mage; both are mages that are associated with an animal of the world, both have left hand puppets of their respective animals, both have the ability to transform into a large version of their respective creature, and both possess the ability to blow and inhale large amounts of air. * He is also similar to Clopin in The Hunchback of Notre Dame; ''both of them have puppets of their favorite things. * His magic attack is similar to the Hydra's Life elemental powers, though lacking the bugs. * The Chompy Mage is one of the four villains who, upon being captured in a trap, vaguely references the smell of mustard (the others are Blaster-Tron, Tussle Sprout and Chef Pepper Jack). * He and the Bone Chompy are the only trappable villains who first appeared in ''Giants. * The Chompy Mage is the only Doom Raider who first appeared in Giants. * Any hat he wears is placed on top of his Chompy Puppet instead. * The Chompy Mage is voiced by Alex Ness, who is the Chief of Staff at Toys for Bob, who is also the voice actor of Lightning Rod, Drobot, Double Trouble and Broccoli Guy. **Alex Ness dressed up as the Chompy Mage for Halloween and for the Skylanders Ice Bucket Challenge. *He and Golden Queen are the only Doom Raiders that can summon Villains of their Element (Chompy and Grave Clobber). * He and Broccoli Guy are similar in many ways: ** Both carry staffs. ** Both appear in the same level. ** Both have Quests available in the level, Chef Zeppelin. ** Both are voiced by Alex Ness. ** Both return in Imaginators. * The Chompy Mage, as of Legend of the Avenge Landers: Battlecast, is the only character in the entire series to change his element at will entirely, in his Jumbo Frigid and Enfuego Chompy forms - other characters could only change theirs permanently. * Across the franchise, Chompy Mage was an independent villain, part of the Doom Raiders, and now part of a Avenge Lander team. Aside from Kaos, this makes him the character to change alliances the most as of Imaginators. *In Chompy Mage's "Meet the Senseis" trailer, it incorrectly has the "Chompy Staff", which is for Sorcerer Imaginators, as the weapon he awards after opening the Bazooker Sensei Shrine in The Golden Arcade. * Despite his official artwork, the Chompy Mage doesn't rely on his staff. Whenever he is placed on the portal before entering the game, he tosses it away and then pulls out his bazooka. However, he uses his staff as his alternative ammo for his bazooka only after his "Staff Shot" upgrade is purchased. Category:Unnamed Humanoid Species Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Doom Raiders